


Take Advantage

by orphan_account, WhiteCollarSlash



Category: White Collar
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, M/M, No Lube, Oral Sex, PWP, Quickie, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 17:57:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8023582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteCollarSlash/pseuds/WhiteCollarSlash
Summary: The two of them only had a few minutes for lunch, but Peter made sure to take full advantage of every second.





	Take Advantage

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for Round 4 of runthecon. I was tagged by sapphire2309 with the prompt 'take advantage' and while it may not have been exactly what was expected, I think I did pretty good!  
> I did just get back from camping, so I'm a bit tired and didn't have as much time as I had liked to. Oh well! If you see any mistakes, let me know and I'll fix them!

They didn't have enough time to wait for the elevator, find a place to eat and have lunch and make it back in time for the meeting, so Peter came up with a much better idea to spend their time.

Taking the initiative like he usually did in their relationship, Peter took ahold of Neal's arm and led him down the hall, away from the group of agents that were wasting their time by waiting for the elevator that was taking far too long.

Neal's expression of confusion quickly changed to arousal as he figured out what Peter had in mind from the agents own expression. He smiled that small, secretive smile that got Peter's cock to tent his pants even more than they had been when he had come up with this plan.

Barely resisting the urge to swat Neal on the ass, Peter shoved him into the first lockable door they came across, which ended up being an office that had been unoccupied for months. Unlike Peter's office, this one had real, solid walls that curious eyes could not see through. There was a thin layer of dust on the furniture, but neither man payed any mind to that.

The moment the lock slid closed, Peter slammed Neal against the wall and moved his hands all over his wiry body, feeling hard muscles and silky cloth.

"I don't think we'll have time for lunch if we do this," Neal commented as Peter practically ripped Neal's jacket off while he sucked and nipped at the younger man's irresistible lips, but his tone was teasing. Neither man minded skipping a meal for this.

"I'd rather have you," Peter growled huskily, just to hear Neal's electrifying laugh.

Neal's tie went next, then the top three buttons of his shirt in quick succession. Neal reached for Peter's clothes to start stripping him, but Peter smacked his thieving hands away.

Peter snaked his own hands into Neal's shirt to feel his hard planes, then went to his Neal's nipples, pinching and twisting them ruthlessly.

Neal gasped as his wonderfully sensitive nubs were toyed with, but Peter's lips on his muffled the sound as he went back to attacking his mouth, then moved south.

The sounds Neal always made when Peter attacked his neck with his mouth were musical and had Peter's cock twitching and growing in his pants. A moan as he leaned his head back to give Peter complete access, a hum as he trailed kisses up his jaw, a gasp as he sucked a mark on a spot that'd be easily hidden by his collar. Those noises had Peter completely hard in seconds.

Pulling away for a moment, laughing lightly as Neal whined in protest, Peter unzipped his pants and pushed them down enough to pull his large, fully-erect cock out. Peter grabbed a fistful of Neal's hair, pressed a quick but rough kiss on his lips, then pushed him to his knees.

Neal willingly kneeled at Peter's feet, licking his lips as he stared hungrily at Peter's towering cock. Peter felt a surge of power from having the ability to give Neal what he needed, or take it away and leave him desperate.

Neal eagerly accepted Peter's cock when he pushed it against his lips. Getting a better grip on Neal's hair, Peter shoved all of the way in, holding there while Neal gagged and swallowed down his cock, his throat working around his girth wonderfully.

Neal's hands tightly gripped Peter's pants as his breathing was nearly completely cut off, but when he gazed up at Peter, arousal and a startling amount of trust were able to be read clearly on his face, no panic, no fear.

After a minute, Peter pulled out all of the way to give Neal a moment to breathe, then drove his dick right back in, but allowed Neal some breathing space this time. Neal hollowed his cheeks as he suckled the dick in his mouth, humming happily as he closed his eyes.

Still being blown, Peter scanned the room quickly, imagining fucking Neal on each piece of furniture. The empty wooden desk on the far side of the room caught his eye and he knew right then and there that he _had_ to fuck Neal on it.

Pulling Neal off and back to a standing position, Peter brought Neal close to him. "Gonna fuck you on that desk," he whispered in Neal's ear, taking great pleasure in knowing that he was responsible for the shutter that ran through Neal's body.

"Back or front?" Neal whispered back, wanting to get right to it.

Peter brought Neal over to the desk, unzipped Neal's pants and pulled them down to his knees. Neal's cock sprung up, pulled nearly flush to his stomach it was so hard.

"Bend over for me," Peter ordered as he pointed at the desk, nearly growling when Neal immediately obeyed.

Once Neal was bent over the desk, Peter grabbed ahold of Neal's plump asscheeks and squeezed them, then landed a hard slap on each cheek, earning a gasp each time. Peter then spread the cheeks apart and swiped his thumb over Neal's puckered hole. Neal moaned and pressed back.

With the absence of proper lube, Peter used spit to slick his fingers before sliding one into Neal's tight hole, the younger man moaning as he was penetrated.

Peter'd fucked him last night, but he tightened almost all of the way back up again. Not that Peter ever minded loosening his lover's hole, to feel it resist, then give in as Peter's fingers persisted.

Peter added a second finger before he usually did, wanting to get Neal stretched quicker. They did have a meeting to go after this, after all. He scissor and twisted the digits as he thrust them in and out, loving the way his knuckles caught on the rim as much as Neal did.

As Peter continued finger-fucking Neal, the younger man pushed back into the thrusts, gasping as his prostate was brushed against.

Peter pressed in a third finger since Neal's hole needed to be quite stretched to take his thick girth. He added more spit to make the slide smoother, then punched his fingers in and out.

Once Neal was prepared enough, Peter produced some more spit and slicked up his cock. Peter took ahold of Neal's hip as he lined his hard cock up with Neal's swollen hole, then pushed his cock head past the still tight ring of muscle.

"Oh, god..." Neal moaned as Peter slid in. Peter rocked back and forth, pushing farther in with each thrust. The slide wasn't nearly as smooth without lube, but the rough feel to it brought a different kind of pleasure.

Once Peter was balls deep in Neal's hole, his pelvis flush against Neal's ass, he ground the thick base of his cock against Neal's taut rim. Neal pushed back for more, and that was exactly what Peter gave him.

Grabbing Neal's hips tightly, Peter pulled nearly all of the way out, then pounded onto his hole with quick, sharp thrusts, his balls slapping loudly against Neal's ass.

Peter grabbed Neal's cock and started fisting it roughly. Neal clenched his ass around Peter's dick and stifled a scream, knowing that while these walls may stop passerby's from seeing anything, they could still hear them if they were loud enough. Peter timed his thrusts with his hand pumping Neal's cock, bringing them both closer and closer to their orgasm.

"Come on, Neal. Come on my cock," Peter urged Neal. Letting himself go, Neal clenched his ass and released his cum, spurting all over the desk and Peter's hand.

Feeling Neal's hole spasming around his cock brought Peter right over the edge. He slammed his cock in Neal's ass two more times, then felt his cum spurting out as he orgasmed, filling Neal's ass with his sperm.

After he came back down from his high, Peter slipped his softening cock out of Neal's ass, admiring the way his cum dripped out of Neal's hole. He usually would have played with it for a while, maybe even made Neal leave it in his ass, but not today.

Peter found some nearby tissues and handed some to Neal while he cleaned himself up. Neal took care of the desk since it was his mess. Peter tucked himself back in as Neal did the same, then picked his tie up and tied it again.

Neal ran his fingers through his hair to tame the locks, but he was still more disheveled than he'd been before. He didn't seem to mind, though. "I'd say that's definitely a hell of a lot better than lunch any day," Neal said, smiling mischievously. "Maybe we could make this a habit."

"You're too skinny to miss that many lunches," Peter muttered fondly.

Neal smiled widely, knowing that, now that they started, this was not the last time that they were going to do a quickie at the office.

"Come on, we've got a meeting to go to," Peter said, placing his hand on the small of Neal's back as they left the office as inconspicuously as they could.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've posted slash of any kind, so feedback would be greatly appreciated!


End file.
